A New Life
by thesunninja
Summary: After having an odd dream, Jacklyn is suddenly drawn to DWMA. After running into students of the academy she and her friend Anna receive an invitation to attend the school. The next day the girls are headed to the DWMA to start their new life as weapon and meister. (OC x Soul Evans) (Oc x DTK)
1. A Dream

**Chapter 1**

I was at a beach laying on a towel in near the ocean. An umbrella was positioned above so the sun wouldn't get into my eyes. I wore a leapard print, one piece swimsuit and a pair of flower flip flops. My blonde hair was tied into a bun and my bangs were let loose, swooped across my face.

The younger children played in the water and built sand castle while their parents kept a close eye on them. Older children were surfboarding. Those who came alone, like me, relaxed underneath the sun or umbrellas.

A hard wind carried most of childrens' sand toys into the ocean and toppled over the umbrellas that weren't placed right. Including mine. Feeling lazy, I let my umbrella stay on the sandy ground. I began to feel tired. But I knew that if I fell asleep I would probably get a sun burn.

My shoulder began to heat up. Still feeling lazy to put up my umbrella, I decided to go into water. I walked into the water and my body began to cool down. I only went deep enough so that the water was a few feet below my shoulders. I dunked myself into the water then came back out quickly.

After getting the water out my eyes, I opened them slowly and saw a boy standing in front of me. He had red eyes and white hair. He wore camo swim shorts. (I don't know what they're called) A long scar ran across his chest.

"Hi!" I greeted as politely as possible. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Soul." The boy replied. "Whats yours?"

"Jacklyn." I replied. "It's nice to meet you!" I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Jacklyn." Soul said and shook my hand.

I smiled. Nobody really shook my hand. Basically because no one ever talked to me.

"Come with me." Soul instructed and began walking off,

"Where are we going?" I asked and followed.

He snickered and said, "To your new school."


	2. Research

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going?" I asked Soul as I followed him out of the ocean water.

He smiled and replied, "Your new school."

My eyes bolted open. _'Your new school.' _Soul's words stayed in my head all day. No matter what happened, I would be constantly reminded by others without them knowing.

"Jacklyn. What's wrong?" My best friend, Anna, asked. "You've been distant _all_ day."

"It's nothing." I muttered.

"I know it's something." Anna said. "I'll find out what it is."

"I told you it's nothing." I murmured with anger was rising inside me.

"We'll I got to go. My parents are here." Anna said and walked to her parent's car.

I waved my good-bye as the car began to leave. As soon as the car disapeared I pulled out my laptop. I wanted to do some research on Death Weapon Meister Acadomy and didn't want Anna to think I was transfering schools, so I had waited for her to leave.

In case I was caught, I made up the excuse that it was for an essay in language arts. Hopefully she won't go ask my teacher about it.

"Lets see." I whispered to myself and searched 'Death Weapon Meister Acadomy'.

I took out my notebook and pencil. Anything that was interesting was written. Like how some kids could turn into weapons and that some didn't need a meister to fight.

**-That Evening-**

I put my long sleeved monkey pajamas and white slippers. Anna and I are going camping for the next seven days and we're leaving tonight! I grabbed my suitcase and packed up. My toothbrush and toothpaste went into the small part and my clothes went into the big part. My hairbrush, mirror, and socks went into the medium part. After zipping everything up and tying my sleeping bag to the suitcase I wispered, "Ready."


	3. Whispers

**Chapter 3**

I pulled the suit case out my room and to the backdoor. I opened the door and exited. It was very windy so I didn't have to worry about closing it. I walked around the side of the house and left through the gate.

Anna wasn't at my house yet. I decided to walk to her house, or until we caught up with each other. My legs began to hurt about halfway to Anna's house, but I kept walking.

"Psst!" Someone whispered

I stopped walking and turned to face the direction the voice came from. At first I thought I just imagined it, but then I saw some movement.

"Soul?" I asked.

"No." The person whispered. It was a different boy's voice.

"Who's there?" I said.

"It's me." The boy said.

"Please be a little more specific." I whispered.

"Why the sudden whisper?" The boy asked.

"My friend is nearby. I got to go! Bye!" I whisper shouted and ran off.

I ran until I could see Anna's bright red hair. I walked a bit closer just to make sure. Something seemed different. Was it her hair? No. It was still down and red. Then I saw it.

"Anna! Your eyes! They've changed color!"


	4. StarClan

**Chapter 4**

Anna mumbled something under her breath. It was to soft for me hear.

"Wait." I whispered realizing couldn't change like that. "YOU'RE NOT ANNA!" I shouted.

As if on cue, the real Anna came and the fake turned back to her real self. Anna had an angry expression on her face. She walked over to the black haired girl. I didn't want to see what happened next so I hid behind a nearby tree. Anna had begun screaming at the girl- who was introduced as Tsubaki- by the time I got to the tree. Shouting from Anna continued for a few minutes then everything was suddenly quiet. I looked around the tree to make sure everything was fine. The second I saw a boy holding a kusari gama I ran up to Anna.

"Don't hurt us!" I pleaded.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The boy shouted. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"He sure is loud." I whispered to Anna.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I wish we could just beat him up." Anna said.

"Me too. But we don't have any weapons." I noted.

"Watch this." Anna whispered and turned into a wooden spear with a metal point.

I would've how she did that but the boy had already noticed and was attacking. I to the side. As he passed by I noticed a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

"StarClan?" I mumured.

"I thought they were all killed off." Anna whispered.

"Me too. Obviously they weren't." I whispered loosing my urge to fight.

"What's wrong? To scared to fight?" The boy teased.

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to hurt StarClan members."


	5. Jacklyn's Story

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"I mean I will be breaking my promise if I hurt you." I replied.

"What promise?" The boy asked.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"We've got time." I heard Tsubaki say.

I didn't see her but I pretty sure she wasn't far. I scanned the area using only my blue eyes. Anna turned back to human form.

"I'm right here." Tsubaki said.

She was standing next to the blue haired boy.

"We don't ha-" The boy began but was interupted by Tsubaki covering his mouth.

"Let her." Tsubaki whispered.

I sat down on the hard cement. It was as cold as a hard winter breeze. The other three sat around me like I was a campfire.

I took a deep breath and told my story, "When I was about 5 years old, the parents that adopted me told me that a long time ago "my great great great grandparents", Elizabeth and Tommy, had been walking on the streets of Death City. A few minutes had passed then they were attacked by StarClan memebers. They begged for mercy but they didn't get it until Red Star decided to make a deal. He said, 'We won't kill you if you make it so that decendents of yours never harm this Clan's current and future members.' Elizabeth and Tommy agreed and hurried home. Ever since then decendents of them swore the following: I, insert name, swear to never ever harm any StarClan members I come across on my lifetime."


	6. Anger

**Chapter 6**

"You're adopted?!" The boy asked.

I nodded. "I found out the day after my 10th birthday."

"If you're adopted that means you're aren't their desendent." Tsubaki whispered.

"Yeah I am. They told me that adopted and true blooded children are desendents of the parents who adopted or gave birth to the child." I said.

"Only half of that is true." Tsubaki said. "Only true blooded children are desendents."

"THATS 100 LIES MY "PARENTS" HAVE TOLD ME!" I shouted. "I SHOULD GO RAID ON THEM!"

"No! Raiding is never the answer." Tsubaki said, her voice had half panic and half calmness.

"To bad! All they ever told me were lies! I WANT PAYBACK!" I shouted.

I got up and marched away.


	7. An Old Friend

**Chapter 7**

Tsubaki yelled something at me but I wasn't listening. I marched forward not caring if anyone followed.

"Tsubaki, Black Star! Come on!" It was Anna's voice.

As soon as the boy's name was spoken I stopped moving. I reconized that name. I heard it somewhere I tried to place a finger on it. It must have been really far back for me to not remember.

I continued on trying to remember and began walking forward. Maybe my adoptive parents took me to the park and we met there. Whatever it was I knew that he never seemed to hate me.

A hand was felt on my shoulder and I stopped walking again.

"I was calling your name!" Black Star shouted.

"You were?" I asked.

The boy nodded.

"I didn't hear you." I said.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Black Star shouted.

"You don't need to shout!" I exclaimed.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Black Star shouted.

"YES I CAN!" I shouted. "Now sit down!"

"Never thought I'd hear that again." Black Star said and crossed his arms.

"Looks like your thoughts were wrong." I whispered. "Now bow down!" I exclaimed.

The blue haired boy fell onto his knees. "Happy?"

I noddded and giggled. "Thank you young sir." I said in a royal voice as I curtsied.

Black Star stood up as Anna and Tsubaki came over.


	8. The Invitation

**Chapter 8**

"Hey guys." Anna greeted. "What are you t-" She started but was soon interupted when a cop pulled up in front of us.

"What are you four doing up this late?" A cop asked.

"We were on our way to go camping." I said as I pointed at Anna and I. "I don't know what they were doing." I added and pointed and Tsubaki and Black Star.

The cop stared at the weapon and meister. He looked like his stare would shoot lazers out of his eyes. If he did Anna and I would be next. I don't want to be lazered to pieces.

Tsubaki opened her mouth to tell the cop something, but then his eyes widened. I saw his foot slam against the driving pedals and drove away. I watched him speed into the distance and could've sworn that he sreamed, "STARCLAAAAN!" as he drove.

Black Star facepalmed as Anna said, "That was odd."

"More like stupid." I corrected.

"You ready to go camping?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah." I replied and we rushed off to get our suitcases.

When we returned, Tsubaki asked shyly, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and Anna exclaimed, "Ask away!"

Tsubaki let out a sigh then asked, "How would you like to attend Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

* * *

**Author: I don't care if I could of put DWMA. It's my story. I can type what I want.**


	9. I Can't Decide

**Chapter 9**

A wide smile spread across my face and my eyes turned bright blue as I nodded. _'Was this really happening? Am I dreaming?' _I thought.

"Jacklyn?" Anna whispered. "What's wrong with you?"

I stopped nodding then whispered, "I'm fine." Then to Tsubaki I said, "I accept the offer."

We stared at Anna without blinking. "Stop pressuring me!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah guys! Stop pressuring her!" I shouted as if I wasn't staring and Anna glared at me.

I stopped staring and blinked a few times to get the water out my eyes. When that didn't I turned away and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

Anna was silent. I could tell she was thinking. I turned around so I was facing everyone now. Tsubaki tapped her foot while Black Star crossed his arms.

"Is it wrong that I can't make up my mind?" Anna asked. She sounded embarssed and a little blush spread on her pale face.

"OF COURSE IT'S WRONG! YOU GOT TO CHOOSE WOMAN!" I shouted.

"Don't shout! Please!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Tell that to him." I whispered. "He's always screaming."

Ignoring me, Tsubaki turned to Anna and said, "We'll give you one day to decide." Then she, and her meister, walked off to the DWMA.


	10. Begging

**Chapter 10**

"ANNA! CHOOSE YES!" I shout.

"WHY?" Anna shouts.

"CAUSE YOU CAN!" I reply.

"That's not a good answer." Anna says regularly.

I fall to my knees and put my hands together. I start begging. I didn't think that I'd be forced to beg someone to do something. Never in my life. Never.

Although my legs and knees screamed with pain, I did not get up. Even though I was tired, I did not get up. I will not get up unless Anna says yes.

"If I say yes will you stop begging like an idiot?" Anna asked.

I nodded idiotically.

Anna sighed. "Ok. Yes. I accept going to Death Weapon Meister Academy."


	11. Anna's Home

**Chapter 11**

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Anna ordered.

"Let's go get them!" I whisper shouted and ran off.

"Get who?" Anna asked.

I gave her an expression that told her _Seriously? _

Anna shouted something at me but by now she was to far for me to hear.

When I made it to a lake skinny enough for a person to jump across I stopped and waited for Anna. The lake marked the edge of our town's territory. Each town, city, or village had their own borders. Many people don't like newcomers so if you wanted to cross your border you had to cross at night.

Anna made it to the lake a few minutes after I did. She stood next to me holding both our luggage and glared at me. I shrugged with a 'what did I do?' face.

"Here." Anna said angrily and gave me my suitcase with my sleeping bag attached to it.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked around for any signs of Tsubaki and Black Star, but I couldn't find them. I jumped around just in case they turned around.

"I don't think they're here anymore." Anna said. "I think they might've crossed the border."

"You're probably right. We'll just wait for tomorrow night to go." I sighed with sadness.

Anna nodded and I turned around and headed home. A thought came across my mind before I could get any where near my home. I began to wonder if Anna's parents would even allow it. Maybe. Maybe not.

I stopped and looked at my luggage then in the direction of Anna's house then back at my luggage. I soon realized that if I went back to my foster parent's home then the punishment would be huge. Without thinking my feet carried me to Anna's house. I heard the worried voices of her family.

"What happens if she never comes back." It was a woman's voice. Probably her mother.

"Who cares?" A boy's voice this time. Most likely her brother.

"How could you say that? This is your step-sister we're talking about! You should care!" A little girl's high pitched voice.

"Yeah. _Step-_sister." the boy said.

Footsteps sounded from behind. I jumped around. It was Anna.

"Jacklyn? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Can I sleep over?" I whisper shouted.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"If my foster parents found out I left at night I would be in so much trouble. I don't know what they would say or do to me." I replied.

"How much trouble?" Anna challenged.

"So much trouble I could be burned alive." I said.

"That's crazy!" Anna exclaimed.

"But it's true!" I insisted. "They have the platform set up. I used to have a sister who was also adopted and once she didn't listen to our foster parents when they told her to clean the whole house as a punishment. They found out and burned her alive."

"Prove it." Anna demanded.

I took out a camera phone from my suit case. I scrolled to a picture of a nine year old girl tied to a wooden pole. She stood on a wood platform and the edges were in flames. The girl was in tears and the bottom of her white silk dress was burnt.

I motioned for Anna to come over. She walked to my side and the second her eyes saw the photo her hand covered her mouth.

"How old was she when this happened?" Anna asked through her fingers.

"It'll probably make you cry if I told you." I said.

"I don't care. I want to know."

I sighed and put the device away. When it was safe inside I zipped up my suitcase the held up nine fingers. Anna gasped. I could sworn a tear just ran down her cheek.

"I had to watch." I whispered sadly. "I was forced. When it was all over my foster parents threatened to do the same me if I didn't obey them. They made some rules and said, 'Obey these and you will be happy. Disobey and you will be severely punished.' Even though I didn't agree with most of them I made sure I followed all of them. Now that I've broken one I'm afraid to go back."

"I'm so sorry." Anna whispered.

The house door opened. "What's going on out he-" A man boomed but cut himself off. "Anna!" he exclaimed.

"That's my step-dad. Ignore him all costs." Anna whispered to me then to her step dad she asked, "Can Jacklyn sleep over?"

"Why?" Asked her step-dad.

"She'll die if she doesn't." Anna replied.

"Literally." I added.

"Well come on in!" The step-dad exclaimed.

"Ok, Mr.…"

"Williams."

I nodded and entered. Anna was just behind me. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw the inside. It was like a mansion! To my left, white glass stairs lead to marble ground upstairs. On my left and right, expensive looking lamps were plugged in next to the door. Straight ahead a long stone hallway lead to a kitchen with a castle table and chairs.

I was about to walk forward when Anna pulled on my arm and pointed to a dark hallway. 'That way.' she mouthed. We walked down the hallway and entered a room made of stone. A metal table stood in the middle and three beds sat on each side of the room. Each had white sheets and crème colored pillows. A chandelier hung directly in the center of the ceiling. The place seemed perfectly symmetrical.

"This is where you live?" I asked.

Anna nodded. "It's not much but at least it's something."

"And what about the symmetry? Was it already like that?" I asked.

"Not really." Anna replied. "This house belongs to the shinigami family. The father of the house isn't aloud to leave his city so he gave it to his son. We came here begging for a home and the boy told us that we could live in this stone room. Before we moved in this place was completely empty, except for the few spider webs and roaches. We cleaned up and put the table in the back and the beds to the right. We once had a stove all the way to the left and a fridge near to the right of the table. One day the boy came to check if we were alright. Turns out he is over obsessed with symmetry and called our room asymmetrical filth and started moving things around. We left him alone for the rest of the day and when we came back this is how it looked. We never found out what the guy did with the stove and fridge and never bothered to ask." Anna explained.

"What about clothes?" I asked.

"I prefer not to talk about that." Anna replied.

"Food?"

"We have to go to a farm and purchase meat."

"Seriously?"

"We're poor. The stores are to expensive for us."

"Please tell me that it's cooked!" I exclaimed

Anna shook her head. "None of us know how to make a fire and we have no stove. Plus the boy isn't home most of the day and we don't want to make a mess."

I stared at table and imagined Anna's family eating raw meat. I shuddered. Then I remembered a skill my foster parents taught me when I was about five.

I faced my friend and said, "I know how to make a fire."


	12. Sleep Over

**Chapter 12**

"You do?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah." I replied. "My foster parents taught me when I was five."

"Well follow me." Anna said. She turned around and left the room.

I followed Anna out the room. She lead me to the front and just before she could place her hand on the handle, the door swung open.

"Liz?" Anna asked. "You're home early."

"And you're up late." Liz said and walked in.

Then a short haired girl that looked similar to the Liz girl walked in followed a boy with black hair and three white stripes to the left.

"Welcome back!" Anna shouted after them.  
"Rude." I muttered when they didn't do anything.

"I wonder what's wrong. He's not usually like that." Anna said.

"What about the two girls?" I asked.

"Those two always come home like that. I think it's because they're tired." Anna replied. "It's surprising because when all three are home it gets pretty loud."

"How loud?" I asked as Anna lead me around the side of the house.

"Like an elevator with two crying babies." Anna answered. We were at the back of the house now.

"That's loud." I said.

"It's worse when they bring their friends from school." Anna said. "Now make a fire." she demanded in playful voice.

"Ok." I said as I let go of my luggage and climbed a tree.

I broke a few thin branches then climbed back down. Despite the darkness, I managed to find ten bricks and made them into the best circle I could make. Five bricks on the bottom and five on top. Then I found some wood barely small enough to fit inside the brick circle I made. I carefully placed it inside and held one of thin branches upright on the wood. I grabbed another branch and placed it horizontally in the center of the first branch and moved it like a bow on a violin, but fast like a running cheetah.

Pretty soon the scent of smoke came from the branches, then a hint of a flame. I kept going until a fire started. Instinctively, I dropped the branches into the brick circle. A small fire started on one of the branches so I ran off and grabbed a thicker branch to move the flameless branch to catch fire. A few extra branches were added but the thick branch was never put inside.

The fire rose in the center of the bricks. I motioned for Anna to come over and she ran like the wind to the fire. She put her hands up to feel the warmth as if she had been cold her whole life.

"Let's sleep out here tonight." Anna suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed

"Who are the two girls and boy that walked in the house not that long ago." I asked.

"The girls are the Thompson sisters. The long haired girl, Liz, is the oldest and the short haired girl is Patty. She's the youngest. They grew up on the streets together. They turn into pistols and would steal from anyone unfortunate enough." Anna explained. "As for the boy, that's the shinigami's son, Death The Kid. We call him Kid-" I added a stick to the fire. "-though. He's Liz and Patty's meister and is over obsessed with symmetry. I've never understood the three stripes in his hair. Speaking of those, never bring them up in front of him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Symmetry reasons." Anna replied.

"How did they meet?" I asked.

"I guess Kid was just walking around and was threatened by Liz and Patty." Anna replied.

"Let's invite them to our little camp out." I suggested.

Anna's face brighten up. "I'll go get them!" She exclaimed and jumped out.

"While you're in there get some food!" I called as Anna practically jump away.

While she was gone I set up our sleeping bags and tended to the fire. When I ran out of branches I got some dead leaves and twigs. No matter what I would not put that thick branch in.

"I'm back!" I heard Anna call.

I lifted my head from the fire to the side of the house. I waved then went faced the fire again.

Before I could so much as think someone was searching my hair.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

When whoever was going through my hair didn't stop I started smacking their arms. That didn't work I grabbed their wrists and violently pulled their hands out.

"Never touch my hair again!" I shouted with anger.

"Alright. Alright." It was Anna. Her voice was calm like I had used my regular. "I was just curios about something I saw in your hair."

My throat went dry. I desperately hoped that she didn't see the three white stripes. They had been hidden under some of my light blonde hair ever since I was in third grade. Ever since Macy Graybeard teased me about them, I would split my hair so that some of the hair from the left side of my hair would cover the stripes on the right side of my head. Macy and her followers would still tease me so I kept them hidden even though I moved away.

Pushing away the memory, I looked around. "Where Kid, Liz, and Patty?"  
"They're inviting their friends." Anna replied. "I hope you're ready to stay up all night."

"I don't want to stay up all night so I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Good idea." Anna said. "I'll watch on the fire." she offered.

"You go do that." I whispered as I walked to my sleeping bag.

I quickly unzipped the side, slipped in, and fell asleep without zipping the sleeping bag back up.


	13. Looking In The Mirror

**Chapter 13**

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me awake.

"Wake up!" Someone shouted. A boy's voice. "Wake up!" he repeated when I didn't get up.

"I'm up." I said sleepily while rolling onto my back.

I rubbed my eyes hoping to get the sleepiness away. Didn't work. I was still tired. I opened my eyes then quickly squinted at when the sun's bright light.

"I got two questions. First question: what time is it?" I whispered.

"Six o'clock a.m." Anna replied.

"Second question: Who woke me up." I asked angrily.

A boy to my right silently rose his hand. Without even looking I could tell it was Kid. I would have tried to beat the heck out of him but he's a grim reaper so I'd rather not.

Instead, I sat up, faced him, and shouted, "WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"You're starting DWMA today." he replied calmly.

"Really?!" I exclaimed happily.

Kid nodded. I gave an excited scream.

"Jacklyn! Calm down!" Anna shouted over me. "You're going to wake everyone up!"

I shut myself. It felt nice to scream although I shouldn't.

"Get ready. Everyone else is waiting." Kid ordered.

Anna and I hopped onto our feet, grabbed our luggage, then rushed inside. Once inside Anna and her family's half of the house, I was lead to a staircase that lead underground. Surprisingly, the walls and ceiling were not stone but the kind of a regular home. On the left was a row of doors. The left held torches aligned with each door. The floor was made of carpet that stretched forever forward.

Anna and I walked forward until two open doors appeared.

"This is where we get dressed." Anna explained. "Don't open the drawers unless you don't have anything school appropriate. When you enter there will a closet to your left. Inside is a hamper and hangers. Plus enough space for your suitcase. Across from the closet is a mirror. Use that to check what you look like and brush your hair." She finished then entered her dressing room.

I entered mine then closed and locked the door. I took out a green and blue shirt, dark blue pants, white socks, yellow green sneakers, and hair brush out of my suite case. I quickly got dressed and when I made it to the mirror to brush my hair I saw something unbelievable. No, it wasn't a ghost and it wasn't a murderer. It was my past playing out in front of my eyes.


	14. See the Past

**Chapter 14**

I watched as my past played out on the mirror. I saw myself being born. My birth mother was a blur. I couldn't see any facial features or anything that would help my identify her. Outside the room where I was being born was a little boy with black hair and light gray stripes on the left side of his hair. He reminded me of Kid but I doubted it was him. He had white stripes not gray.

The time seemed to fast forward at least a year. My hair seemed to be barely able to be brushed. The same little boy was there, with lighter hair stripes, and an older lady. She had long, curly gray hair her checks were wrinkled as well as her hands and bare feet. She wore a white blouse and a long, black skirt that covered her legs. The lady and boy sat on maroon couch watching me use my walker. The lady seemed to notice how well my legs were moving so she took me out of the walker and placed me on my feet. She said something to the boy but I couldn't hear it. I assumed the lady said something like, "Go squat over there." when the boy got up to squat by a coffee table leg. When he held out his arms, I knew I was going to try walking.

The time fast forward again. It looked to be about a month later. The little boy was watching me walk around the house. My mouth was moving a little so I could tell I was most likely learning to talk. A few seconds passed and the house was attacked. People with paper bags over their faces surrounded the boy and me.

When I couldn't watch anymore I closed my eyes and brushed my hair being careful to part it properly. Once I finished I threw my brush to my suit case and quickly ran out. I didn't dare open my eyes until I was out panting with my back pressed against the door. I thought about what happened. Before I could get a clue of what I saw, I found myself thinking who the boy was. There was a chance that it was Kid but I didn't think so. Anna only told me about the shinigami having a son. Nothing about a daughter. Then again, Kid was the only was the only person I knew who had stripes their hair besides me. _'Are we somehow related?' _I asked myself.

I heard Anna's dressing room door creak open.

"Let's go! Now!" I said quickly.

"What's the rush?" Anna asked.

Ignoring her question, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the stairs to the outside. Once we made it to the others I let her arm go.

"Hi Anna!" An unfamiliar voice greeted.

"Hello Patty." Anna greeted.

"Kid. Look at that." It was Liz's whispering voice. I recognized it from last night.

I couldn't hear what Kid said, if he said anything at all, because Black Star was shouting, "THEY'RE HERE! WE CAN GO NOW!"


	15. At The DWMA

**Chapter 15**

_-_At The DWMA_-_

"WE'RE HERE!" Black Star shouted specifically to Anna and me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Finally! My legs hurt!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'll take you to my father's room." Kid offered.

"Sure!" Anna exclaimed.

"Alright." I said.

I didn't exactly want to be around him right now. I felt awkward around him with thought that we could be related. But I didn't want to sound mean so I accepted.

Kid lead us into the school and down a hallway. Pretty soon we reached a room with the words 'Death Room' above the entrance.

"This is it." Kid said.

I thanked him and walked in with Anna at my side. The hallway was seemed to go on forever but eventually opened into an enormous room. Small white clouds floated around. Hundreds crossed stick like things stuck out of the bottom. In the middle of the was an open area with a tall mirror. Standing in front of the mirror was a man wearing a black cloak like thing and a white mask with three points at the bottom.

Kid pushed us towards the guy with the mask. "That's my father, Lord Death." he whispered as he did so.

_'And possibly my father as well.' _I thought.

When we reached Lord Death he cheerfully exclaimed, "Hello! What's up?"

Ignoring his father's greeting, Kid said, "The new students are here." then pushed us forward.

"Welcome to the school girls! Who is the meister and who is the weapon?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm the meister and she's the weapon." I replied before Anna could say anything.

"I was going to answer that." Anna muttered.

"You can answer the next question." I said.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed.

"What's your names?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm Anna and that's Jacklyn." Anna replied.

A long silence followed. It wasn't the kind of silence you would hear during a test. It was more like the silence of a talkative people.

To break this awkward silence, Lord Death exclaimed, "You have been assigned to Class Crescent Moon with Dr. Stein!"

Kid guided us to our class which, surprisingly, wasn't very far form the Death Room. Anna open the classroom door and all eyes were now facing us. A small blush appeared on Anna's face.

"You must be the new students. Yes?" A man with glasses and a screw in his head asked.

"Yes Dr. Stein." I replied.

"Why don't you ever let me answer anything?" Anna shouted.

"Probably because I'm faster than you." I muttered

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Anna shouted and tackled me onto my back.

"Oh yes I did." I said sassily as I struggled to push her off.

"I'll make you pay!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled my hair.

I used all my strength to push. Through my teeth I shouted, "NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR!"

Anna seemed to not hear me so I marched to her. She seemed to be inspecting something.

"Jacklyn." Anna said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Anna gulped. "Are you a grim reaper?"


	16. Class Crecent Moon

**Chapter 16**

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Look." Anna said. She held up her hand to reveal some white hair.

"That's not my hair." I lied.

"Then who's hair is it?" Anna questioned.

"Kid's." I replied.

"Why would I have his hair?" Anna asked with a disgusted face.

"A cat's fur?" I guessed.

"I'm allergic."

"Dog?"

"Afraid."

I fell to the ground and looked down. "Fine. I'll admit. It's my hair."

Anna looked at the hair then at me. "How old are you?"

"That's not why I have white hair!" I exclaimed.

"Then why do you have white hair?" To my surprise, it wasn't Anna.

I lifted my head and found Kid standing over me. I breathe his face. He doesn't move away like I thought he would.

"Get out of my face if you want me to show you." I ordered.

Kid backed up. I shyly brought my hands to my hair. With all the people watching I seemed to have lost all my confidence. When my hands finally reached the top I shut my eyes tight. I let my hands rest before splitting my hair down the middle. The whole class seemed to gasp together. I hung my head in embarrassment.

My cheeks dyed themselves a medium pink. I covered my face to hide it. I had never been caught blushing in public before. I definitely didn't want to make school my first.

When my cheeks went back to normal and my embarrassment walked away I lifted my head up. Anna and Kid were starring wide eyed at me.

"Don't look at me like that. It's creepy." I said.

Kid went back to his neutral expression while Anna stayed wide eyed. I picked my friend up and carried her to a seat next to Soul and Maka. I had met Maka on the way to the school while I got to talk to Soul in person. The meister and weapon seemed to be the only ones not surprised by my three stripes.

I turned Anna so that she was facing Maka. On the way, I learned that Maka and Anna are sisters. When Anna didn't do anything I smacked her on the back of the head.

As Anna shook her head I sat her down, as well as myself, and faced the front of the class. As if nothing had happened, Dr. Stein was teaching the class about dissecting a chicken. I instantly could tell that something was wrong with this man.

"Does this always happened?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes." Someone replied unexpectedly.

I looked around for whoever replied but no one gave away the answering of a question. I let out a sigh and decided to work on a word search that was placed on my desk. I grabbed a highlighter out of my backpack and began my work. A fighting technique word search. No surprise there. This was a school for meisters and weapons. Who wouldn't give us a fighting technique crossword?

To be honest, I'm horrible at crosswords. The words are always hard to find. I decide to look around the classroom for answers. To my surprise, Anna and I are the only ones that have word searches. Bad luck for me. Anna is also horrible at them.

I groan softly. Resting my head in my left arm, I start working on the word search. A few minutes passed by. So far I only had one word found. This is the worst thing ever to happen on the first day of school.

Another few minutes passed and the bell rang signaling for lunch. I let out a sigh of relief. Along with the rest of the class, I got of my seat and headed out the door. Before I could get out the door, a hand was felt on my shoulder. I turned around and ended up facing Maka. I guessed she wanted to call me freak because I have three unusual stripes in my hair.

Instead she asked something unexpected, "How would you like to have lunch with us?"


End file.
